


Electric Love

by secretsofthesky



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofthesky/pseuds/secretsofthesky
Summary: A collection of Bughead drabbles.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	1. Nightstands

* * *

“Look at them all sweaty and shirtless and delicious.” Veronica dabbed sweat from her brow and took a long gulp of her lemonade as she watched the boys walk up from the basement. “Tell me why Archie is off-limits again?”

Betty glanced up from her laptop. “Because when we interviewed them to be our roommates they agreed to the rule of no fraternizing.”

“Who made such a ridiculous rule?”

“ _You_ did.”

“Right.” Veronica pouted. “Well, we could always move.”

Betty chuckled, letting her eyes move over Jughead’s naked torso before forcing herself to look away.

“Alright, so we got the new AC unit installed and it should kick on shortly,” Archie told them before grabbing the pitcher of lemonade from the counter and taking a long gulp. “The only issue is the filter door won’t stay shut but it’s nothing a little rope won’t fix.” 

“You sure are good with your hands,” Veronica practically purred.

Archie winked. “You have no idea.” 

The brunette didn’t even try to hide her moan. 

“Have you guys seen the rope though?” Archie asked. “It’s not in the toolbox.”

“Check Jughead’s nightstand.” 

The room went silent and it took a moment for Betty to realize what exactly she had said. Her heart began to pound. Slowly, she lifted her eyes, catching Jughead’s dark ones where he was frozen in the doorway before slowly glancing over to where their other two roommates stood. 

Veronica stepped forward. “Betts, why does Jughead have the rope in his nightstand?” Her voice was deadly calm. “And more importantly, how do _you_ know?”

* * *


	2. Hats

“Why do you wear that hat all the time?” Betty tipped her head to the side as she took him in, but when the room began to spin she quickly straightened again.

Jughead lifted a hand to touch the beanie in question, shifting it a bit on his head. “No particular reason. Why do you ask?”

“Because I've seen you without it and you have a _really_ great head of hair. It’s a shame to hide it.” Her words ended with a hiccup and she giggled before taking another pull of her drink. Was this her third? Or fourth? She couldn't remember - but she sure felt great. Her eyes drifted around the boring work party before landing on Jughead again, raking along his body, suddenly feeling hot all over as an image of him wearing it in bed popped into her head. Her next question was through her lips before she could think twice. “Do you wear it during sex? Because that would be even more of a shame. It’s definitely hair worthy of a good tug.”

She was mesmerized by his adams apple as it bobbed, his amused eyes growing wide for a moment before he tipped his own beer back. She swore she saw a smirk begin to form on his lips before it disappeared. "And who says I would even _like_ my hair being pulled?”

The noise that passed through her lips was nothing short of a moan and despite the fact that he was her coworker, that they were at a work function, and that she would surely regret what she was going to say next on Monday morning, the liquid courage she'd been sipping had her stepping forward and lifting her lips to his ear. “If I was on top of you and threaded my hands through your hair to give it a yank while I rode you? Trust me Jughead, you would _love_ it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @secretsofthesky


End file.
